LATE!
by Fictionnaire
Summary: How on Earth can a hairdryer make Scully late for work, brighten Mulder and Skinner's day? Read to find out: Answer to Scully has a bad experience with a hairdryer story challenge


_**LATE!**_

Scully always liked to be work on time… Especially when there was some meeting to go to and she was rarely late. So she got into the shower earlier and cleaned herself thoroughly especially her hair. With the amount of travelling she does with Mulder, it always seems to need that extra special attention.

She dried herself off and donned her fluffy bathrobe and combed her hair into place before drying it with a hair dryer. The hair was perfect now all it needed was a good drying.

The hair dryer revved into action as Scully pressed the button. But something went was wrong, it was as it was struck by a sonic screwdriver and had it's polarity reversed and now it was sucking instead of blowing.

"Ouch." She screamed as her hair was caught in the hairdryer and it was damn hard to get her hair unstuck.

Scully dropped the hairdryer in the sink and went to comb her hair again. Then out of desperation she grabbed the hairdryer again but got zapped by a mild electric shock. She screamed as she saw her reflection in the mirror with all her hair standing straight up.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she frantically began combing her hair once again. Fortunately it was still damp enough to put back into place. This time she used her robe to pick up the hairdryer and again tried to use it.

Scully put it down and went to get changed into her FBI clothes. Water was now dripping from the hairline around the back of the neck and hitting her collar, "Damn." She cursed.

Once again the hairdryer zapped her. She shook her hand and looked in the mirror again, "Agggghhh." She screamed and once again frantically combed her hair into place, "That's it." She got her weapon off the bedside table and cocked it before entering the bathroom, "Hairdryer… I don't like you and you don't like me." She pointed the weapon at it, "But who's the one with the loaded gun?" She fired a couple of rounds into it and the bullet holes revealed the damaged circuitry inside, "Ha!" Scully said.

* * *

As Scully finished getting ready and about to leave, two policeman caught her, "We had reports of screaming and gunshots coming from this house. Discharging your firearm is an illegal offence. Come with us."

"But I'm late for work." She looked at her watch, "Really late… I'm an FBI agent." She reached in her pockets looking for her badge. Scully's eyes widened as she remembered where her badge was… Sitting on Mulder's desk in the FBI basement.

"Show us your ID." The officer said.

"It's at the office." Scully replied.

"Come with us."

It was humiliating to be fingerprinted, photographed and processed all over a slight misunderstanding and she was now sitting in a cell. She checked her watch and it was now almost eleven o'clock. And the meeting was at half past eight. Scully knew she'd cop it once she got to the office… Eventually.

The officers had done their job and released her once Scully had explained the embarrassing series of events to the laughing officers. Plus, they had checked her out on the FBI records. She was given her gun and sent on her way.

Scully didn't see the funny side of things.

* * *

"Sir? Mulder?" Scully said, "Sorry I'm a little late."

"A little?" Skinner asked, "Try five hours late."

"I had some problems at home." Scully said, "I had to settle some difference."

"With who… or with what?" Mulder was trying not to laugh so he turned around to face the wall.

"I lost my car keys." Scully settled on this simple explanation.

"Really." Skinner too was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "I heard it was an electrical problem."

Mulder snickered.

"You heard about it?" Scully said.

Skinner cracked up laughing and Mulder had to sit down with tears almost rolling down his eyes, "They called us to check who you were." Skinner said, "Then after you left they rung back and told us the story."

"You shot a hairdryer?" Mulder had finally stopped laughing, "Scully… You always know how to brighten my day."

* * *

**_A/N: _**This is an answer to the X-Filer's Story Challenge group... Scully has a bad experience with a hairdryer. I hope people like this story to.


End file.
